Which to Bury
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: Naruto and Iruka are moving to where Iruka's new teaching job is. What's the worst that could happen? Some adult themes, SasuNaru, probably language and other things later. I'm bad summaries. And the title will be changing, so you can help if you want!


Tabby: Welcome back

Tabby: Welcome back!! Sorry…

Spike: We have writers block!! .

Tabby: But it's gone!!

Bun-Bun: Due to caffeine and emofics…

Tabby: Hey!! That's not nice!

Bun-Bun: The truth hurts.

Spike: Bun-Bun, be nice! We love Tabby, remember?!

Bun-Bun: No.

Tabby: -cries-

Spike: BUN-BUN!! Don't be so mean!!

Bun-Bun: Whatever. Neither Spike nor Tabby owns Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tabby: Sadly… but I do own the plot!!

Bun-Bun: Sadly.

Spike: YAOI!! This is yaoi…

Tabby: Aand crrack!! And PG13 for content…

Spike: … Yeah! On with the story!!

Tabby: YAY!!

"Why do we have to move again?" The blond whined, shoving his backpack into the backseat of the purple minivan. He slammed the door, glaring at the stack of boxes moving down the sidewalk to the car.

"Naruto…" The box pile groaned, "Help… me… please…" The boy sighed, running over and taking the two top boxes, revealing the man behind. Naruto fell in step with the man down to the back of the minivan. The man propped the boxes on the edge of the car as he opened the trunk.

"We are moving," He shoved a box into the already crammed trunk, "Because I have a new teaching job…" Two more boxes got squished in, "And it pays more, so," He took the two boxes Naruto was still holding. "We can have a better life, and" He slammed the door shut and turned to face the boy. "You can go to a very good school for free, and you know I can't afford to send you to such a good school right now." Naruto sighed and glared at the man.

"I don't care! I'm fine with the school I go to now, even if it isn't the best school in the world." The man looked at him indignantly as he threw his hands in the air.

"It's named after a weed."

"Yeah, well, it depends on your point of view. It's not necessarily a weed!" The man laughed.

"Ragweed? No one likes ragweed." Naruto glared at him, trying not to laugh too.

"I do!" The man sat on the edge of the car, raising his eyebrows at the boy.

"Well, even if you don't care, think of me! How do you think I feel telling other professors my son goes to 'Ragweed High School'?" Naruto pushed the man off the car, both laughing now. He picked himself off the ground and pushed Naruto a little. "Just get in the car, little fox, we have a long drive ahead of us."

Naruto slid into his seat, immediately turning around and getting his old, white i-pod out of his backpack. He put his headphones in, settling into his seat, wondering, always the optimist, if it might not be that bad. It was, after all, still the summer, even if this was the last month of it.

"Hey, Iruka?" His father looked over at him as he shut the door, concern on his face. "It's not gonna be that bad, right?" He smiled, making Iruka do the same.

"Of course! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" They smiled at each other, leaving their old house behind.

"That's it!" Iruka locked the minivan with his electric key and waved to the movers as they drove away in the truck. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and they looked at their new house. It was a nice house, not big, but defiantly bigger than their old one. There was a tree in the front yard, and under it there was actual, green grass.

Naruto, eyeing the tree, pulled Iruka's arm off and ran to it, pulling himself onto the lowest branch. Iruka shook his head at him as he tested the branch above him by pulling on it. Deciding it was sturdy enough to hold him, he pulled himself up.

Now completely covered by leaves, Naruto sat down.

"Bet you can't see me!" He giggled a little as Iruka came under the tree and looked up, Naruto looking down at him.

They both looked at the road as they hearing a car. It was the first person they had seen since they had gotten here beside the movers.

It was a nice neighborhood, teacher housing for a private school, but the car was out of place. It was a black Ferrari, not a scratch on it, obviously too expensive for anyone living here and recently waxed. They looked at each other, looks of slight astonishment and humor on their faces.

They were both, however, very surprised when the car stopped suddenly, right in front of their house. The driver-side door opened, and a tall, grey-haired man stepped out.

Iruka took several steps forward, confused. Naruto scooted out on one of the branches, just far enough so he would not fall. "Can I help you…?" Iruka asked as the man turned around. Iruka gasped quietly, so only Naruto could hear it.

"Why _Iruka-sensei_, fancy seeing you here. Are you visiting someone? May be an _old friend_?" The man stopped, half sitting on the hood of his car. Iruka looked confused and flustered for a second, then angry.

"No, _Kakashi_, in fact I will be teaching literature here." The man laughed quietly, in a way that kind of freaked Naruto out. It was cold, like he did not really find anything funny.

"No. You? Teach here?" His voice was full of scorn. "Never. What possible reason would make you come back here?" He raised his eyebrows at Iruka, who was very mad now. Naruto's hand slipped on the branch as he leaned even farther forward, trying to see the strange man better. The man looked sharply up at the tree, his face turning from curiosity to scornful humor in a second.

"I see. Hello, Naruto." He laughed quietly again. Naruto looked at him confusedly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he dropped down from the branch.

"Don't talk to him Naruto, he's the worst kind of scum." Iruka spat the words out, like he hated even the thought of them. They man just laughed again.

"Well that's not very nice, now is it? Don't be teaching your little bad habits Iruka. I thought that's why left. Oh well, maybe you had _other_ reasons." Iruka looked even madder now, fists clenched. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me. But are you going to let him go here?" He laughed derisively. "How ironic. You always were a surprise though, Iruka-_sensei_." The last word was hissed out, making Iruka cringe, almost imperceptibly.

Naruto came up behind his father, grabbing his fist, pulling it back a little.

"Aw, he's coming to your rescue. You haven't even told him, have you?" Iruka tensed, and Naruto thought he was looking almost pleadingly at the man. He laughed, pushing off the car, starting toward them. He looked coldly at Iruka, eyes dead looking. Naruto shuddered at the sight of them.

"Don't say anything, Kakashi, you have no right" Iruka was almost shouting now, desperate. Naruto was surprised to see what looked almost like pain in the Kakashi persons face. But both face and eyes were distorted in a second with the snarled he gave Iruka.

"No right? I have just as much right as you, even if I didn't raise him." The two men glared at each other, Naruto very confused, looking from one to the other, wondering what they were talking about.

Naruto jumped as window on the passenger side opened, revealing a very handsome, black-haired boy. He had a headphone in one ear, and he was looking impatiently and uninterestedly at the scene.

"Can you hurry up? Itachi's making dinner and this is obviously pointless." His voice was cold and arrogant, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's back.

Naruto stared at the boy, curious, but only for a second, more interested and concerned with his father. Iruka and Kakashi were still glaring at each other. Kakashi was the first to break their gaze. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the boy in the car. He looked back at Iruka.

"You're right. See you around Iruka." He turned suddenly, walking back to the driver-side door. He hesitated as he opened his door, one hand on the roof. He sighed, deciding whatever he had been contemplating.

"Just so you know, it's over." He looked up at Iruka, their eyes locking, with his gaze steady. Naruto felt Iruka's fist relax, his energy gone. Naruto could feel him shaking a little. He could not tell if it was from fear or relief, and he could not tell from his fathers face either.

The grey-haired man slid into his car, and they watched the car disappear around the corner. They kept standing there for a second, Naruto looking up at his father, Iruka at the corner.

Naruto looked up at Iruka, wanting to ask what that had been about. He was stopped, however, by the look on his fathers face. He looked pained and angry, but the anger was slowly running off his face. It was replaced by even more pain. He decided he would ask him later, sometime when he did not look so scary.

He sighed. "Lets go inside, okay? I'll make ramen." He smiled as Iruka looked down at him. He smiled back, even if it was a little sadly.

"Okay. But you can't eat it all this time. You have to save some for me." Naruto laughed.

"But what if I don't want to share?" He asked, teasingly. He walked with Iruka back to the house, only glancing once at where the strange man had disappeared.

**A/N:** About the title, I forgot to put in the disclaimer, is actually a song. Yay to those who noticed!! But anyways, I was going to make Naruto and Sasuke listening to it (hence the i-pods XD) but I couldn't fit it in, so yeah… but basically it's the song I was listening to with that great little 'repeat' button over and over again when I was writing!! I kind of based Kakashi and Itachi's relationship off it, as that was the most important relationship in this chapter… but not forever. This is a SasuNaru, but it's also got KakaIta, and other pairings later on too!! So if you have one you'd like to see, tell me!! And please, R&R!! And I'll love you forever!!

See you in the next chapter!!

XD TABBY XD

P.S. For those who don't already know, the song is 'Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?' by Relient k. Don't ask me what the title means, I don't know. And if you do, you should tell me!! XP


End file.
